Spin Token
Spin Tokens are a type of collectible found in every run on Jetpack Joyride. Upon dying, obtained Spin Tokens can be redeemed with useful prizes through a slot machine, otherwise Spin Tokens can be cashed in for 50 coins, or 100 coins if Counterfeit Machine or Next Run Double is used. Spin Tokens are usually hard to obtain, especially when they zig-zag or curve dangerously close to obstacles, but this can be negated with the use of the Magnetic Tokens gadget. Its appearance is a medium-sized coin object with a beige-colored X on it. Prize List *'Second Chance' - Resurrects players that have just died. This can be useful for collecting more Coins and Spin Tokens and setting new distance records. If you're lucky enough to survive and get another spin token, you cannot get another. *'750 M Head Start '- Boosts players 750 M ahead at the start of a game. *'Next Run Double Coins' - Doubles the amount of coins received in the next run of the game. This is useful for earning coins faster for buying items in The Stash. *'Blasts' - Utilities that help players go to farther distances after dying. **''Small Blast'' - Blasts the player 100+ meters away from the point where he/she died. Its appearance is a stick of dynamite. **''Big Blast'' - Blasts players 200+ meters away from his/her point of death. Its appearance is that of a TNT ball. **''Atom Blast ''- Blasts players 400+ meters away from his/her point of death. Its appearance is a beige-colored atomic bomb with a "Radiological Hazard" sign. *'Coins' - In-game currency that help players buy items in The Stash. **''Bonus'' - Gives players a bonus of 100 coins. Its appearance is a picture of a coin. **''Cash Prize'' - Gives players a bonus of 500 coins. Its appearance is a picture of three coins stacked together to form a triangle. **''Jackpot'' - Gives players a bonus of 1000 coins. Its appearance is a picture of six coins stacked up together. *'Tokens' - 3 bonus Tokens will be added to the player to increase the chance of earning more rewards. Upgrades *Magnetic Tokens - Makes Spin Tokens easier to obtain. *Token Gift - Gives a free Spin Token at the start of the game. It is automatically fitted with the "Magnetic Tokens" gadget. However, you might not collect the gift. If you do so, you will earn Rejected. *Lucky Last - Enables players to always win a prize through the Final Spin Token. Trivia *Spin Tokens tend to spawn when Lasers or multiple Zappers appear at once. **It is even harder to obtain them when Spin Tokens zig-zag near the mentioned obstacles. *A yellow trail appears to notify players that a Spin Token is close by. *It is possible for two Spin Tokens to move close to each other, though this is quite rare for this to happen. They can even appear thrice at the same time. See Gallery. *Spin Tokens are extremely useful when trying to obtain large quantities of Coins. *It is possible for players to receive prizes consecutively, but this requires luck. *It is impossible to predict when Spin Tokens will appear, as they appear randomly in each game. * BUG:If you get a spin token right when you die and then you win a Final Blast, it will appear that the Text "X spin token" will flip repetitively without disappearing as if it is the Gravity Suit. * If you get 3 spin tokens in sector 1, which mostly happens if the habitat section is the sea, then there is none in sector 2 or even 3. Gallery Category:Items Category:Currency